Every New Beginning
by StormyNight108
Summary: It started with curiosity. Then a hunt for adventure. But in the end, it made a broken family mend into a new one. Now living in the underground sewer systems, Hamato Yoshi raises his daughter Miwa and four sons in the art of ninjitzu. Follow their stories from the very beginning, as they grow and learn from the shadows. Drabble series, set in TMNT 2012.
1. Shifting (part 1)

**I know what you're thinking. _Another story? But Stormy, you already have so many others in progress! _I know, I know, but this story idea hit me and hit me hard. Stories like Flipped and Project Blood sort of left my intrest list. I mean, if I get any more inspiration for them I'll work on them of course. But for now, I'm going to focus on this drabble series. It's not always going to be a continuing story, just little drabbles as they pop into my head. This chapter merely sets everything up, and I'm mostly going to write their tot-times. In fact there may be drabbles without Miwa, and just some of the guys growing up as tots. I don't know, we'll see. I hope you like this story though! :)**

* * *

A small bell chimed as the door to the pet store opened. The aroma of different animals and failed air freshener mixed to create a stale scent, though everyone lingering thought it best to leave it ignored. It hit Hamato Yoshi like a wall, and he winced slightly upon entering. Small puppies barked in the corners of the store, and birds chirped from the cages atop one another. Every inch of the small shop seemed lively and happy besides the small sobbing child, screaming and begging her mother to buy her a rabbit.

Cradled against the man's hip, small Miwa uncurled her fingers and blinked rapidly at the change of atmosphere. Letting the door swing back to it's place, Yoshi put his free hand back to helping support his one-year-old on his hip. Usually, he would bring a stroller, but the darn thing busted just that morning. At least the pet store was just down the block from his home.

After getting more than adjusted to his new life, he had been planning for a while to get a pet. Nothing that took too much care, mind you. He still had a one-year-old he had to raise on his own. Something small for now, say, a hamster. Maybe even just a few fish. After Miwa was a few years older, he could go with her to adopt a pet she could better interact with.

Still, he would let Miwa play with a few animals before they left. Granted she didn't get attatched to any of them.

Walking farther into the store, Yoshi stopped as he spotted an assistant holding a kitten for a little boy to pet. As his mother called him and he raced off, Miwa reached out her arms and Yoshi stepped towards the assistant, who held out the small orange and black tabby kitten in his hands. With a shrill giggle, Miwa reached her hands out and buried her fingers into the soft fur. The bright light in her eyes reminded Yoshi of his wife more and more every day, and he gave a small smile. The kitten leaned up on it's unsteady paws, rubbing it's head against her chin. Cute, but he didn't want a kitten at the time.

"Can I help you look for a pet today, sir?" The assistant asked, smiling at the child and kitten.

Yoshi hesitated, shifting his hold on his daughter. "I'm looking for a pet that is easy to care for and won't require extensive attention."

The store owner slowly drew the cat away to put back into it's pen. Miwa reached for it at first, a small whine leaving her before she settled back against her father. "Well, let's see what there is..." The clerk spoke aloud, more to himself, as he scanned over the store. "We have a variety of fish..." He began to mutter, leading them over to a corner in the store. Yoshi scanned over the cages and pens, holding Miwa close. The clerk turned around with one hand on the edge of a fishtank.

Yoshi scanned over the fish, finding himself growing bored. Maybe others liked fish, but he didn't really want to own any as pets. The clerk seemed to sense this, and instead leaned towards the other end of the store with a flick of his hand. "We also have birds." He pointed out, motioning to the squaking animals in their cages.

Yoshi slowly shook his head, wary of the idea. "We also have turtles... right here." He motioned to the clear-glass pen, where four little turtles roamed a rock and stone environment. A small boy with blonde, rough hair was leaning against it, poking the shell of one of them with intrest.

Turtles were definitely a possibility. "Perhaps. Which one do you like, Miwa?" He whispered softly, watching her as she studied the small creatures with faint intrest. She was squirming in his arms, growing restless.

"No, you can't just pick one!" The boy by the tank suddenly shrieked out, startling Yoshi. He glanced down at him, finding the boy positioned protectively with his arms over the tank. "They're a family! You shouldn't seperate a family! It's wrong!"

Yoshi gave a small smile, tightening his hold on his squirming daughter before looking down at the four creatures. Surely, it shouldn't be too hard to care for four turtles. They didn't have a short lifespan, and Miwa could touch them, unlike the fish. So with a small hmmph, he caved. "Alright." He said with a crisp voice. He asked the clerk how much the turtles would be, and the blonde boy began to dance with delight.

Minutes passed as they worked everything out, and Miwa was very restless by now, beginning to cry. But finally, he was given a small container, filled with dirt and seed and a miniature palm tree sticking out to carry home.

Stepping out into the busy New York streets, he held the turtles' box with one hand while the other cradled his tired daughter. This place wasn't much different than the area he used to live in back in Japan. Oh how he missed his home on occasions. Having only moved to this city seven months ago, he had transitioned easily. Adaptation was a strength of his anyway, having been trained in ninjitzu. Though he still wished he was back home, with Tang Shen...

Someone bumped into his shoulder, causing him to nearly drop the turtles. Miwa flinched, and he turned around to face the man. But the clean-cut tuxedo's back was his only response as the man kept moving. Stiff and poised as he walked, Yoshi almost immediately felt something off about the man. For a moment, he lingered on the sidewalk, staring after him.

Curiosity got the best of him. Tightening his grip on Miwa, he began to walk after the shady man. He never looked behind him- not once- letting Yoshi follow him easily. He didn't sense any sort of trap. He didn't even sense that the man knew he was being followed. But as he walked on, he began to hesitate. What was he doing? Stalking some stranger just because he bumped into him? He was never one to mistrust his instinct but... he was here to start a new life and settle down. And he's chasing after someone, half _wishing_ for excitement somewhere, with his baby daughter in his arms!

Realizing he was acting foolishly, he decided to turn back. But just as he was about to do so, the man in front of him turned into an alley.

Stopping short at the corner, he decided to let himself take a quick look to satisfy his curiosity, then leave. Waiting a moment, he peered around the corner and took a step forward. There at the end, another man stood facing him. They looked completely identical, same tux, haircut, even facially. In one's hands was cradled a capsul, with glowing green ooze. The other reached his hands out to recieve it. He wasn't even sure which man was the one he had followed anymore. With wide, wondering eyes, Yoshi took a tender step forward, staring at the canister of liquid.

A squeal ripped from something under his shoe. Lifting his foot, he spotted a brown rat twitching and scrambling to get up. It raced sideways, ramming into his other leg and accidentally nuzzling under the pants leg. It's fur tickled his skin, and then the rodent raced off into the dark corners of the alley.

Yoshi's gaze snapped up to the two men coming near. "Go no further! This place is a place where you are not allowed to be in this place." One began to say. Yoshi turned away to face the end of the alley, beginning to walk away and pretend he saw nothing. But the men were persistant. "We have been seen by you, so this is not a place where you will be left in this place."

He didn't stop to question the way they spoke. It didn't matter. The way they talked was highly unnecessary, but as Hamato Yoshi glanced over his shoulders and saw them nearing, he grew frightened not for himself, but for his daughter. He felt so stupid for putting Miwa in danger like this. She curled herself against him, still squirmy and tired.

Both his hands were occupied. He felt the two shadows' presences behind him, and felt his heart begin to race. Not with panic, but adrenaline. So as the two neared, he curled Miwa closer to himself and lashed out with a strong kick, sending one man away. The skin felt hard... unnatural. Like he had metal suit under his tux. He didn't dwell in this feeling too long, and curved to kick the other man. Miwa began to sob loudly, curling against her father as he kicked the canister from the man's hand.

The ooze curved with the inertia of the falling capsule. As it flew into the air, Yoshi was unprepared as it landed heavily upon his head, breaking open and spilling out it's contents.

It happened so fast. Before he knew it, he was soaked with the green liquid. He couldn't move. His muscles began to spasm, and he felt as if his skin were beginning to rip. The sounds could even be heard. No, that was his clothing. Why was it ripping? Suddenly he could no longer control his arms, and the box of turtles and Miwa dropped to the pavement.

Startled at the fact of dropping his daughter so easily, he attempted to reach for her, only to feel agonizing pain rip through his nerves. He let out a cry, curling within himself as his stomach churned. Seemingly endless screams ripped through his throat as he felt his body shift and break. He had no knowledge to what was happening, and felt helpless at the very thought of his ignorance. Chemical knowledge was not one of his strong points, leaving him clueless to what this could be.

_I shouldn't have followed the man._

Miwa was crying. Loudly, almost as if in pain. Dread and horror filled him, though he could do nothing about it. As a breeze ripped through the air, he felt the fur on the ends of his face fluff out, and his muzzle-structured face twitch with the newly-formed whiskers stretched out. Unable to move, barely able to breathe, his screams cut short, only to echo back to him in through alleyway walls.


	2. Shifting (part 2)

**If Master Splinter seems a little bit OOC, it's because... this is him fifteen years before the series of course. He's younger, maybe about twenty four? At least, that's my headcanon. But he's still young, still struggling, still growing up. Anyway, here's the second chapter. Thank you guys so much for the reviews, you guys are so sweet!3**

* * *

He was disoriented. The world was swimming before his eyes, and he lay dazed with the side of his face pressed against the ground. Someone was screaming. Miwa? No, it was an older, mature woman. At the end of the alley. It was so _loud… _It sounded as if she were screaming right in his ears...

Splinter lifted his head, finding it a heavier weight than he anticipated. Confused and dizzy, he struggled to move. He could hear Miwa crying. Not just Miwa, either, but the sound of other babies sobbing out their hearts. Car horns and screaming, as well as the irritating ringing in his ears. Drops of water dripping from last night's rainfall… the sound of scurrying tennis shoes… constant screams and terror-filled conversation… it was too much.

He turned his head. Focusing on the sound of Miwa's crying, and finding... something else in her place. It seemed odd... something completely irrational that Yoshi almost doubted his own eyes. For moments, he stared in disbelief. His fingers caught locks of fur between his knuckles, where baby-soft skin should be. Flat, pointed ears stuck from her head, and her nose and mouth had formed into a muzzle. She was still screaming. Crying.

A cat. She was a cat.

The noises around him continued as he reached out. He almost yelled in alarm as he found hairy, brown arms with wrinkled gray hands in front of him, where his own partly-wrinkled fingers should be. Nauseous, he stumbled, falling against his right elbow. Shock spread through his bone from the impact, and he shook his head to clear his vision.

Miwa began to cough and choke. Lashing out as quickly as he could, he scooped up the form in his arms and held her close. No matter what, he had to get her out of here. Somewhere away from all the _noise…_ And that was when he spotted the four, tiny green mutants with shells, milling about crying and screaming as if lost and scared.

_So much noise... _

Car wheels screeched, and the screaming woman raced into the arms of her husband in fear. Confused, Yoshi stumbled to get to his feet. Startled at this weird weight, he fell to his knees, still cradling young Miwa close. She trembled, her sobs coming broken and strained.

Everything was hazy and a blur. But he could hear the young turtles crying out, and instantly his heart dropped. They sounded so child-like, so... human. Like children so similar to Miwa.

That was the sole reason that his heart gave them pity. He couldn't leave such helpless children alone with the people of New York.

There, a few feet over, sat a sewer cover. The alley's dead-end was a no-go, and the other direction was filled with screaming people. One man decided he was brave enough to near them, and Splinter gave an involuntary hissing-like noise, opening his mighty jaws and spitting towards the man. The citizen flinched back, stumbling into the safety of the sidewalk once more. Surprised at his outburst, Yoshi hesitated. But then realized stopping now was foolish. The only direction to go was down. Without hesitation, Splinter hopped to the side, reluctantly setting Miwa down beside him and slipping his savage-like fingers into the edges of the sewer cover. Lifting his head to bear the strain, he felt the cover give and begin to shift.

When he was able to flip it the entire way, he felt a pang in his head as if someone had beat him. Though no one was nearby. Winded momentarily, his hands grasped his head, only to find two unfamiliar ears sticking from the sides. Feeling as if his limbs were on fire, he doubled over, attempting not to throw up. He felt sick.

He didn't care anymore. No, there was no reason to care. He was on auto-pilot. The only thing on his mind was escaping the noise. There was a distinct ringing in his ears. Being as careful as possible, he scooped up Miwa and reached towards the children figures screaming to the side.

The onlookers were still watching. The woman had fainted into the arms of her husband. Had the situation been any less crucial, it might have been funny. But he was working against a clock. Using his elbows, Splinter attempted to rally the four and herded them towards the opening in the ground. At first, they didn't comply. They only cried, and sobbed, and sweated, and screamed. Hamato Yoshi finally used one hand to hold Miwa, and the other to pick up one of the little figures at a time. The first, a chubby one, spots upon his face and eyes clenched shut in horror, did nothing as he was carried off his feet. Trying to be careful, but unable to afford any time, he sat him at the very edge of the cover.

Reaching for the next, his fingers grasped the shell of a bigger one, with his eyes open. They shone a light green, and the figure's hands were clenched and held to his chest as he screeched in terror. Master Splinter, like the first one, set him down beside the cover and reached for the last two. They were cradled against each other, with their arms grasping the other in a protective motion. Master Splinter was able to scoop the both of them up easily under his arm, holding on tight as he stepped towards the man hole.

Sirens screeched. The citizens must have notified the police, or something. Maybe animal control. Why that thought even occurred to Splinter, he didn't dwell in it. He curled himself sideways, stepping onto the ladder that led underground. The two sitting by the manhole cover were carefully grasped and placed on his shoulders, where they clutched to him and buried their faces in his… dare he say it… _fur_.

He had to leave the cover open. He could still hear the many people outside watching with mixed curiosity and horror. What they had just seen will never be forgotten, he knew. Setting all five of the small children down, he grasped the rungs of the ladder and had to pause. Another pang in his head, and he shuddered. He felt ready to throw again, but forced his churning stomach to silence. He forced on.

Reaching for the manhole cover at the top, he pulled with all the strength he could muster, and drug it until it shifted into its fixed position, enclosing them in dramatic darkness.

He knew there would be no time. He had to get him and the little ones out of here. Still on an auto-pilot default, he had no time for thoughts as he attempted to scoop them all up at once. Oh how this could be so much easier if he had something to carry them in! Knowing it was far too much to ask for right now, he picked up Miwa first, holding her close. The sirens could be heard above, increasing in their noise.

With a free hand, he grasped the shell of one of them, lifting him to his shoulder where he automatically latched on. Good, this was good. He picked up another and felt it screech, its jaws parting to reveal teeth. Placing him on his other shoulder, he felt the infant hold on tightly and keep himself pressed against Yoshi.

The third, the chubby one, he placed in his arm next to Miwa. At first, he cringed, wondering if it were safe to let such a monstrosity touch his daughter. He hesitated, but then decided it was the only way. Then he picked up the last, his mouth parted to revel a distinct missing tooth on his upper jawline. Unsure of how it came to be that way, he held him in his free arm and then took off.

As soon as he turned a corner, he heard the sewer cover lift and voices fill the tunnels.

Pipes and bars lined the walls, going places Splinter would never know. He moved hastily and kept to the shadows, relying on all his ninja training. Though it truly didn't help that he had five screaming children on him. They'd surely attract the men entering the sewers.

"Silence, small ones. It is alright…" He spoke, finding his voice come oddly. It sounded the same, yes, but the way he spoke it felt weird. His vision was beginning to clear, and he could see something between his eyes. His nose? Oh man, even it had formed. Not sure what he looked like, or if he truly wanted to know, he pressed on, finding his auto-pilot begin to die out. Questions and horrors filled his mind, and he found himself afraid.

On he ran. He was attempting to be as careful as possible, knowing that silence was an issue right now. He had to separate himself from these men. Though he was getting farther, he knew that he could not stop. Not until he was certain they were not near.

Minutes passed. The crying children in his arms began to falter and quiet, much to his advantage. They were tiring themselves out. Realizing that for a few minutes, he had not heard the men or their footsteps, he hoped for the best. Slowing his run to a walk, then to a complete stop, he listened closely with his eyes shut. The silent tears of the children in his arms and the hiccups in their breaths didn't mask the point that there was no one following them any longer.

No, wait-

Splinter flipped around, seeing a man with his hand held out, a device in his hand. A metal spring shot out, and it didn't take a genius to know it was a tazor. Leaping into the air, avoiding the hook, Splinter planted a heavy foot against the man, feeling him reel backwards and slam into the bricks. Another came to him from the side. The children in his arms held on tightly, while he did the same in return, as he lashed out another kick.

The group must have split up at some point, for no one else was nearby. But he had to go before these two men awoke. On the run once more, the children's cries had begun to grow once more. Unable to comfort them, he pressed on, fighting back his own tears of terror. Not sure what was going on, not sure of anything.

Minutes of silent running. The only sound filling his ears were the tired tears of the five infants and the echoing of his feet clacking against the cold stone ground. What had been a seemingly normal day turned into a nightmare, and he wasn't sure how to handle it. He didn't know what to _do. _Never in his life had he felt so helpless.

Not since the fire.

A strike and he felt himself being pulled through his memories. Refusing to dwell too long in the pain, he _hmmfed_ and forced himself to run at a faster pace.

And at last, once he was certain the men were no longer nearby, he gave up.

Dropping beside a stream of sewer water, his knees hit first and his sore arms strained with the weight of three infants. His shoulders sagged from the other two, and he felt for them to set them down. The darkness was uneasy, but there was enough light to see what he was doing. He sat criss-cross, forcing himself to breathe slowly and deeply while he arranged the children around him.

He hesitated, swallowing bile as he temped a look at his reflection. Shutting his eyes, he took a deep breath and leaned forward, reluctantly holding his head above the water. And then, he opened his eyes. What stared back at him was terrifying and grotesque all at once, startling him. When he blinked, this image blinked in response. A long muzzle and ears, definitely rat. Whatever that liquid was… it had turned him into… _this!_

For several silent moments, unaware that the children had fallen asleep around him on the dirty sewer floor, he stared into the water, disbelieving his own eyes. And then, he cried out. Holding his hands to his head, he curled into himself and shuddered. No, this couldn't be happening. This couldn't. The young man refused to believe such a horrible thing would happen to him and his daughter. How could he have been so stupid? So_ foolish_?

Nothing could have prepared him for this. Every different though was coming at him in a rush, as if a fast ball had been driven into his mouth and down his throat. He felt on the verge of tears. Why him, of all people. Why his daughter, of all innocent children. Why Tang Shen… No, he did not want to bring it up at all.

Removing his hands from his head after a moment of silence, blinking away the water in his eyes, he looked down at the infants at his knees. Miwa had curled up against his side, one arm-_ paw_- resting on his leg. The chubby one was curled up on his side, his shell pressed against Splinter's knee with his face looking the other direction. The bulky one and the one with the tooth gap were curled up against each other, sleeping in each other's laps half-lying against Yoshi's other leg. The last one… was facing him.

Piercing dark blue eyes stared up at him, and the turtle kneeled with his hands pressed against the ground. His eyes were red from crying, but now, he was quiet. Seconds passed as they stared at each other, studying one another with interest and curiosity. And then finally, the small infant broke the gaze first, reaching out and grasping the fur on Splinter's leg. His hands were freezing, and Splinter watched the young one. He pulled himself up, causing pain to erupt from his brown coat being pulled at. But Yoshi did nothing. The small one crawled his way up until he was successfully in the older's lap before collapsing and nuzzling into his fur. He stared up with his dark blue eyes, blinking once before closing them and cuddling against him, putting full trust in the stranger kneeling beside the sewer stream.


	3. A Time for Patience

**So, here's where the drabbles actually start. I'll try to keep these stories in time order as close as possible, starting with when the turtles were three and Miwa was four. Only because I really don't want to describe the times when they were infants and Master Splinter was cleaning up poop and stuff. Basically, this is three years later that the drabble series actually starts. Master Splinter is finally finishing the touches on decorating the old subway station, especially the dojo, and he's pretty much adjusted to this life down below.**

**Oh, and the guys could never say Miwa's name correct as tots, and always pronounced it Mia. And it sort of stuck for them, so it'll continue through the drabbles. So just in case you think I'm misspelling her name or something, there you go.**

* * *

**A Time for Patience**

"Da…!"

Master Splinter released a soft sigh, straightening the last of the carpets he had been able to salvage from his apartment so long ago. This room was perfect for training. He hadn't had a lot of time lately to make this room the way he wished, due to the caring of five young tots. But now, this room was perfect. He could train his children on safer grounds. Splinter lifted his head to the shrine at the other end of the dojo room, with a picture frame on the mantle. His wife smiled lifelessly back at him behind the glass, and for a moment, he felt at peace. Blinking slowly, he rose to his feet, his robe shifting.

"Daaaa!" Came Raphael's call from around the corner.

"What is it, Raphael?" Master Splinter called, a bit too impatiently, as he rose and stepped through the curtain.

"Mia put her tail in my face again!" Came the three-year-old's reply.

"Did not!" A shrill retort echoed.

"Did too!"

"Did _not_!"

"Both of you be silent!" Master Splinter snapped, turning the corner to find the two of them standing on a stray carpet. He paused at the edge, crossing his arms. "Miwa, do not put your tail in other's faces. It is rude."

"But dad it was an accident-!" Miwa claimed, and the four year old stressed the words.

"Then be sure not to make the same mistake again." Her father replied. He studied the two, standing side by side on the carpet with their feet firmly planted. Well, as firmly planted as two toddlers could manage. The toddlers exchanged a glance before their father sighed. "Where did you get this carpet from?" Master Splinter asked softly.

"Well…" Raphael suddenly became sheepish. "We saw it- saw it off to the side and saw- saw you practicing in the dojo and- and- and we wanted to do the moves you could! We were doing really great too! D'ya wanna see, Master Splinter? We're doing really good! Maybe even as good as you!"

Master Splinter frowned, but Miwa continued. "We're being careful, we promise! Raph and I were copying your high-kick thing!" The cat lifted her leg and attempted to show her kick, accidentally going too fast upwards and falling over. With a shrill yelp, she fell into Raphael, who in turn let out a cry of surprise as both fell onto the carpet with a soft thud.

Their father stared, obviously unamused. Raph rubbed the back of his head as he struggled to sit up. "That's- That's why we had the carpet."

Their father sighed. Stepping forward and kneeling before them, he got as far to their eyesight as he could get. "My children, someday you will be able to master harder katas and movements. But for now, you must learn basics. Without basic skills, your movements will have no structure, no balance. I promise I'll teach you such moves when you're older."

"But we wanna learn 'm now, da!" Raph claimed. "Mia and I are old enough!"

Master Splinter gave a soft chuckle. "As your teacher, you must trust me, Raphael."

The red-masked child stared at his father for a few moments in silence before letting out a roar of frustration. Even Miwa flinched at the sudden outburst. "But da, that's not fair!" Raph claimed, stomping his foot. "We're never gonna be old enough, then! It'll take a million years before you'll ever let us do anything fun!"

"You must have patience, Raphael." Master Splinter said sternly, straightening up.

"But I don want to be patient! I want to learn the katas _now_!"

"You will do as I say!" Master Splinter ordered, his ears flattening. The simple gesture was enough to quiet Raphael. The toddler ducked his head, his eyes shifting from his green-masked sister back to Yoshi with pure innocence. "Or you will be punished for speaking to me in such a way."

"_You're no fun_!" Raph yelled angrily, his fists clenched as he turned and stormed off. Miwa looked from Master Splinter to her brother, hesitating before streaking off after Raphael.

Master Splinter sighed, stroking the crease between his eyes and lowering his head in defeat. Walking forwards, he picked up the edges of the stray carpet and rolled it up, tucking it under his arm. Turning to go back into the dojo, he found a good place to lay the carpet. He tiredly sat down, closing his eyes and rubbing his head. Oh how he wished Tang Shen were here… For three years he had lived here, underneath the streets of New York. There was no chance upon returning to the surface. Due to their physical forms. His children had yet to ask about the surface above, though he knew they'd catch on soon enough. Stress pressed against him. It was hard.

"Master Splinter?"

The rat opened his eyes, turning his gaze to the small Raphael with his hands clutching the edge of the curtains. "Um… I…" He swallowed. "I mean..."

"Just say you're sorry, idiot!" Came a soft whisper from behind the curtain.

"You're sorry." He spat out awkwardly, blinking innocently. "I mean- I'm sorry."

His father stared tiredly before accepting the attempt at an apology with a small smile. He thought about laughing, but decided against it. "I forgive you, Raphael." He replied. As a small smile cracked in the corner of Raph's mouth, Master Splinter lifted his head. "And Miwa, do not call your brother an idiot again. Am I understood?"

There was a squeal of alarm, obviously Miwa being startled that he had heard her, before she complied. "Hai, sensei." She muttered from behind the thin curtain. Raph turned back, closing the curtain with a rush, and Master Splinter listened to their footsteps as they retreated from the dojo. A small chuckle escaped his lips. It was hard, yes, but it was never dull.


	4. Where the Internet Lies

Master Splinter hissed in alarm, yanking his hand back and sucking on the edge of his burned finger. He leaned to the side, staring at the circuit board with impatience. That… didn't work. He knew he was no electrical worker, but surely putting together an old in-tact television couldn't be too hard…

Using his elbow to guide the instructions closer, he peered into the pages with frustration and a growing headache. "Do you want any help, Master Splinter?" Came a voice, startling the mutant rat. Flicking his ears, he caught sight of his purple-masked son watching with intense focus. He was tilted, his brown gaze intently staring at the mix of wires.

"No thank you, my son." He responded, rubbing his head before going back to work.

"But I want to help!" The young one cried out with sudden lurch forward, into the pit. "Please?"

The small mutant placed his hands on Master Splinter's arm to see the board for himself, and his father gave an exasperated sigh. "Alright." He said softly. "But you may not touch this board, am I understood? You may read me the instructions as I ask you and hand me the tools I will need."

"Hai, sensei!" Donnie brightened, sitting down beside him and scooping up the instructions in his hands. "Where did you get these?" He asked after a moment, narrowing his eyes at the hand-written marks.

"The internet." Master Splinter responded absent-mindedly. He had a laptop he used for a long time, doing his best to keep it running the past few years. There was a café nearby that he could manage to catch their wireless internet. He couldn't hold the webpage by the television, so he had jotted down the instructions on paper and brought them to their home to use. Thankfully, he only shocked himself twice so far.

"What's an internet?" Donnie glanced up, his eyes flickering with curiosity.

Yoshi sighed again, knowing if he started now he'd never get his son to stop asking questions. "I will tell you another time."

"But I want to know now! Why can't you tell me now? Is it dangerous?" Donnie gasped, tightening his grip on the instructions. The paper began to wrinkle under his grasp, and Master Splinter reached out and placed a gentle hand upon his son's. Donnie's expression began to relax.

A soft chuckle escaped him before he could stop himself. "It can be." He finally answered. He looked over at his wide-eyed son, finally flattening his ears and shaking his head. "No, it is not. Not when you are looking for something like this. It's a place you go to when you need something like instructions or tips on how to do certain things." He motioned towards the paper in his son's hands before turning back to work.

"Can I go to an internet?" Donnie asked, a grin spreading on his face.

"Right now, you promised to aid me with this." Master Splinter reminded him, and his son's face fell. "Tell me, what is the next step?"

Donnie repeated an instruction, and Master Splinter went back to work. A heavy silence filled the air, only filled with Yoshi's tinkering with the television. Footsteps echoed from across the subway room, and Donnie glanced up as Leo left their room. "Leo! Come look at what Master Splinter is doing!" He called, and the young blue-masked turtle cautiously approached.

"What is that?" Leo asked, looking over Donnie's shoulder at the instructions as he passed.

"This, my sons, is a television."

They didn't even attempt to pronounce it. "What does it do?" Leo prodded.

"Hopefully keep the five of you entertained." Master Splinter replied without looking up. With a sudden yelp, the mutant rat pulled back once more out of pain as another shock of electricity burned him. He bit his tongue, sucking on the burned end. _This better be worth it… _he thought, as Leo and Donnie neared him.

"What's wr…" Leo started.

"I am fine." Master Splinter said, before glancing over his shoulder at the instructions. Both his sons were watching him worriedly, though it was only a small burn. "And this is why you are not to touch this, understood?"

"Hai, sensei." Both sons replied as Donnie leaned forward. He held the instruction page up with both hands, facing them towards his father so he could study them.

Donnie glanced up at Leo as his father went back to work. "Daddy was telling me about this really cool place called an internet! He says you go there to learn how to do stuff!" As Leo stared at him questioningly, Donnie turned back to his father. "You'll take me there someday, right sensei?"

Master Splinter glanced up at his son's wide, pleading eyes. And then with a small chuckle, he gave a short nod to the three-year-old. "Right."


	5. New Realities

**I just wanted to take a quick second to thank you guys for all your sweet reviews3 You're amazing, and I love getting feedback to know how I'm doing. So... thank you. You amazing person, you. :D**

* * *

"Vrrrrrrooooommm! Haha, you'll never catch me!" Mikey spread his arms, soaring around the kitchen excitedly.

"Oh yeah?" Came a heavier voice, coming at him from the other side. With a mightly leap, Raphael tackled Mikey and pinned him to the kitchen floor. Instead of doing anything harmful, he began to brush his fingers under his little brother's armpits.

"Hey! Stop ah- that tickles!" Mikey cried out, kicking his legs and laughing aloud.

"Raphael, Michelangelo!"

Raph drew his hands back in alarm, and Mikey scrambled to his feet, still giggling. Their father cast a very stern glance at the two of them, and then blinked once. Mikey silenced himself. "Sit down, my sons. Dinner is not a time for you to be running around." He told them calmly, standing with his hands holding their plates.

"Hai, sensei." They replied, defeated as they sulked to their chairs.

"Miwa! Donatello! Leonardo! It is time for dinner." He called from the kitchen, placing their plates of algea and worms for each chair. Miwa was first, creeping through the kitchen curtain with ease. During the first few days, he had researched what turtles ate on a regular diet. And… algea and worms was the best he could scavenge. Miwa on the other hand… was a cat. And cats were carnivores. However, knowing that he could not go to the surface and hunt for fresh food, or even give her rat in the sewers, he finally attempted to feed her algea and worms as well. And… surpsingly she fed off of it easily. He supposed the mutagen must have changed her eating habits, or mixed with something else she touched at an earlier time.

But he was thankful that he could provide her food that did her well.

As Miwa crawled into her chair next to Mikey, the curtain burst open as Donnie fell into it. With a short yelp, he felt the curtain twist around him. Thankfully, the pole above was strong, and held tightly as he wrestled with the blue fabric. Finally, he slipped out and climbed around it. "Sorry… I'm fine."

He crawled into his chair across the table from Miwa, and all was silent. Master Splinter waited patiently for several moments, before calling once more, "Leonardo!"

"Two more minutes, sensei!" The blue-masked tot finally called back.

Master Splinter paused. "No, we will not wait two minutes! We are ready to eat, come to the kitchen now!" He called, his eyebrows furrowing with impatience.

"Fine- just hold on! I'll be there in a second!" There was a pause. "Go ahead, start without me!"

"We will not begin dinner without you." His father responded, rising from his chair.

"Somebody's gonna get busted…" Mikey whispered to Miwa, and the two of them turned around in their chairs to watch as their father disappeared around the kitchen curtain.

When Hamato Yoshi found his blue-masked tot, the three-year-old was kneeled in front of the newly-fixed television. On the screen, bright orange blared through as a cartoon man held up a lazer gun. "The drop-off location is just around the corner!" The man called out, and as the group on screen turned, a large, grotesque beast clung to the rock of an unknown structure and spit upon them.

"Retreat or die!" It spat, reaching out a claw.

That was when Leo realized Master Splinter was approaching. With a quick flick of his hand, he lunged for the remote and shut the program off. Standing with the device in his hands, he gave a weak smile at his father. "Dinner. Now." Was his only response.

Leo sighed, throwing the remote onto the couch. "Dad, I was looking through the shows today and found a really cool one called Space Heroes!" He followed his father into the kitchen, crawling into his chair next to Donnie and reaching for his chopsticks. "They look weird, but they're so awesome! In fact, they kind of look like Tang Shen does. What do you call them… human? But anyway, Captain Ryan is so cool! He's brave, adventurous, heroic, and-"

"Be silent, my son. It is only a Television show."

"But it's so cool!"

"More like stupid." Came Raph's humble reply.

"Space Heroes is not stupid! You're just mad because you're not as cool as they are!" Leo slammed his hands on the table, glaring over Donatello at his red-masked brother on the other side.

"Enough." Master Splinter said roughly.

"I found a really cool show earlier, too!" Mikey suddenly cried out, excitement written all over his face. "Mia and I watched it earlier! I don't remember what it's called- but it was so cool and-"

Master Splinter gave a small sigh, almost regretting fixing that television. Massaging his head, he watched as his sons continued to debate over television shows.

"Ooh I found a really cool one too! They call the type SciFi… I'm pretty sure it stands for Science Fiction… right daddy?" Donnie grinned up at his dad.

"There was something on earlier they called a "movie" too! But it was sooo long, so I only watched a part of it." Miwa said, nodding to herself as she ate another mouthful of algea and worms.

"Tell me when you find something cool on there." Raph said absent-mindedly, leaning his head against his hand.

"I already told you, Space Heroes _is_ cool. Probably the coolest show on a television."

"Then remind me not to watch a television."

"We should all try to watch this one show I found earlier…"

"And oh the cartoon I found was so funny too! It kept making me laugh!"

"The things they had on that show… so futuristic!"

"SILENCE."

All five fell silent, their debates on television shows dying out as they stared up at their father. "Let us eat, in peace." He finally said slowly, eating another mouthful of his algea and worms.

A heavy silence filled the room. All ate, except for Miwa, who was staring intensely at the table with her feet kicking under her chair. "Sensei?" She finally said aloud. "I have a quick question… All the shows on there have… have humans. Will we ever get to meet a human? You know…" She lowered her voice to a soft whisper, then pointed to the roof of the kitchen. "Up there?"

Master Splinter heaved a heavy sigh, looking at his food quietly. "This will be discussed when you're older."

His children, who had been anticipating his reply, all bent their heads and went back to silently eating their meals, leaving unanswered questions and curious ideas in the air. That was all the response they could get out of their father for the past year. And always… Nothing.


End file.
